The Power Within (Teen Wolf Lorien Legacies)
by EverInferno
Summary: Stiles Stilinski hasn't been the same after being controlled by Void. He gets these weird dreams after about these ugly monstrous creatures. At the same time, the Sheriff decides to move to Ohio, a chance for a normal life off the grid except that they don't get the calm normal life they were hoping for.


Stiles felt like his heart had stopped beating as he faced the grotesque creature in front of him. The monster had the body of a tall man with pale skin except for the gill like features that flapped at the side of his face and the empty black sockets that Stiles guessed were its eyes. He wore normal clothes, black boots and a large trench coat. Stiles' legs felt like jelly as he stared into those empty sockets. Many images flashed right before him, none of them pleasant. People dying, screams echoing the walls of Stiles' ears. Sounds of gunshots pierced his ears, making Stiles wince. He wanted to look away right there and then but he couldn't move at all, stuck in place as if super glue was on the floor. The creature's eyes were hypnotic almost, not allowing Stiles to move or look away. What Stiles assumed was the creature's mouth curled up into a smile. Not those warm, welcoming kind of smiles but a malicious smile. He had a kind of sadistic look on his face, as if he wanted to brutally smash Stiles' head into a wall with its large meaty hands. Stiles had faced many abnormal creatures but this one took the cake. It was the most menacing thing he had ever encountered and Stiles was possessed by a Japanese fox spirit that wanted to wipe out basically the entire population of Beacon Hills. A spirit that had accessed his mind and had brought out his deepest fears to torment him was less scarier than the creature that was towering in front of him. This creature that always stared at Stiles when he close his eyes, its empty dark sockets forever imprinted in his brain.

The creature made a slow step forward, making Stiles shake uncontrollably. It stooped down to Stiles' face. Stiles could feel its hit breath on his face, reeking worst than a burning dumpster. Stiles wanted to gag but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but watch and feel fear run through his veins. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the creature right in front of his face.

"Wake up!" Stiles roared, as he felt the creature's hand touch his face. "WAKE UP!"

Stiles opened his eyes to see his father holding him in his bed, a look of concern etched on his face. Stiles realised he had tears running down his face, his cheeks damp. Stiles buried his face into his father's shoulder, sniffling. These nightmares getting more and more intense as the days passed, the same creature appearing in his dreams again and again. Stiles desperately wanted the nightmares to disappear. It haunted him and no one could understand. Stiles was frightened out of his mind to even go to sleep anymore. Images of death was always flashing in his mind in the presence of this creature, each time more gory than the last.

"Stiles, I'm really worried. Just tell me truthfully, are you okay?," Stiles wanted to break down and tell his father about his dreams, wanting to share what he was going through but he knew he would be burdening him. He didn't want to add his problems to his dad's.

"Just another normal nightmare Dad. Nothing to worry about," Stiles forced a smile, trying to act okay. His father had a skeptical look but nonetheless left him alone in his room. Stiles peered out of the window. Darkness still reigned, the only sources of light being the street lamps. Stiles glanced at his clock. 2 am. Five more hours until morning. Stiles lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Just a few more hours and I'll be gone' Stiles thought. Off to Ohio. Stiles' dad thought it would be the best for Stiles to get a break from the supernatural. Stiles was more than eager to go even though he was leaving Beacon Hills, his home. He would leave Scott, Lydia, Melissa and all the happy memories he had formed. But it was also where all the pain he felt lay, and he needed to get away from it, make it vanish. Everywhere Stiles went, he could swear he could see Allison and Aiden. Like how the creature he dreamt of haunted him.

Stiles stared at the ceiling, a flurry of thoughts running through his head. Stiles was glad that his father had chosen a ghost town that was off the grid. Stiles could finally relax and be free from any supernatural crap. Stiles felt guilty for being a little to enthusiastic but knew it was for the best. He couldn't hurt anyone if he was gone. Stiles glanced at the clock. 3 am. Four more hours.

"I'll miss you Scott," Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott, holding him tightly. Scott returned the embrace, hugging Stiles with just as much intensity. Stiles fought back tears, not wanting to cry in front of Scott. As they let go of each other, Stiles stared at the latino, who had a sad look on his face. His eyes were also watering, his lip quivering a little bit. He looked like a puppy who had been kicked. It was getting more and more difficult for Stiles to hold his tears back. Scott was his brother, his best friend, they had an unbreakable bond and nothing could change that. The airport was surprisingly empty despite it being quite late in the morning.

"I'll miss you too Stiles. Don't forget us," Scott audibly whispered, Stiles barely catching them. Those words broke and warmed Stiles' heart at the same time, and he almost lost the battle of not crying. "I promise I won't Scott," Stiles responded, wiping a few tears that were threatening to fall. Melissa was next to bid him goodbye.

"Stiles, you're like a second son to me. Make new friends but don't you dare not Skype us," She threatened making Stiles laugh as he hugged her. She smelled like the hospital, Stiles' least favourite place but he somehow found the scent and comforting, always and forever reminding him of his home, Beacon Hills.

"I'll miss you too Melissa," Melissa smiled sadly as Stiles and her parted. Stiles walked, taking one final glance at both Melissa and Scott before he left. He was going to miss them. Stiles made his way to his father who was waiting for him with all of their luggage and together they made their way slowly to their gate.


End file.
